gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rose's Turn
Rose's Turn 'from ''Gypsy is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt with his name in lights at the end of the song. He becomes frustrated that his father is still spending more time with Finn (in the episode, Kurt dresses like his dad and pretends he's no longer gay while singing John Mellencamps' Pink Houses and dating Brittany) and sings this song to express his acceptance of his personality. He expresses his anger at the way his father seems to ignore him, for the "son" he always wanted (referring to Finn). Burt overhears his performance, and reassures Kurt that he still loves him. The song is originally performed by Ethel Merman in the musical Gypsy: A Musical Fable as the finale and it was also performed by Patti Lupone (Kurt's idol) in the 2008 Broadway Revival of the musical. It was written by Stephen Sondheim and Jule Styne. Lyrics '''Kurt: All that work, and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Scrapbooks full of me in the background. Give 'em love, and what does it get ya? What does it get you? One quick look as each of 'em leaves you. All your life, and what does it get ya? Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage. They take bows, and you're battin' zero. I had a dream. I dreamed it for you, Dad. It wasn't for me, Dad. And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry? Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now, it's gonna be my turn! Gangway, world, get off of my runway! Starting now I bat a thousand! This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and... Everything's coming up Kurt! Everything's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt! This time for me, ha ha ha ha ha! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Yeah! Trivia *Only a small portion of the song is sung in the episode. Some of the lyrics were changed to fit Kurt's storyline: **"Everything's coming up Rose; everything's coming up Rose's" is changed to "Everything's coming up Kurt; everything's coming up Hummel." **"June" and "Herbie" is changed to "Dad." **"Gypsy Rose Lee" is changed to "Rachel Berry" as a possible reference to the Defying Gravity diva-off in Wheels. *Kurt would later sing Some People, also from Gypsy, in Funeral. *After Kurt sings the lines "All that work and what did it get me?," Dominic Barnes, the actor who portrays Trent, is seen walking by. *This is also the first performance that has a background showing (one of) the performer's name in lights. The second one is Human Nature in Michael, which showed Mercedes' name. Gallery rosesturn1.jpg rosesturn2.png rosesturn3.png rosesturn4.png rosesturn5.png rosesturn6.png rosesturn7.png rosesturn8.png rosesturn9.png rosesturn10.png rosesturn11.jpg rosesturn12.png rosesturn13.png rosesturn14.png rosesturn15.png rosesturn16.png rosesturn17.png rosesturn18.png rosesturn19.png rosesturn20.jpg rosesturn21.png Rose's Turn (El Turno De Kurt) Rose's Turn tumblr_mkeeejuNUc1qaedvuo2_500.gif tumblr_mkeeejuNUc1qaedvuo3_r2_500.gif tumblr_mkeeejuNUc1qaedvuo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo8_250.gif roses turn.png glee-roses-turn.gif roses turn season 1 kurt.png Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o8 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o6 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o5 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o4 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o2 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o1 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One